Previously, methods of tree layout have accomplished using a form with fixed locations superimposed upon a facsimile (or crude representation) of a tree, and then overlay a discrete number of rectangular areas in which data is positioned. The facsimile is static such that it does not allow for dynamically adding and removing of nodes and repositioning to maintain the tree structure. Furthermore, a user must manually drag and place the members of the pedigree chart in a fashion that would resemble the shape of a tree. On such example may be found in FIG. 1, which illustrates a typical tree chart or form. The following invention serves to remedy these and other problems.